A NEW STORY OF LIFE - PERCABETH
by percabethFangirl4eva
Summary: Annabeth shifts from san francisco where she was a geeky kid. When she shifts to manhattan she meets Percy. They start off performing a play but go on to much deeper situations. She likes him and he likes her but they have tons of obstacles like bestfriends' exes and annoying people who team up to break them up making it a hard life. Will they come out alive? Might be a bit cliche.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters. *cries* Uncle Rick does

ANNABETH POV

Rinng! Rinng! Rinng!

ugh that cursed alarm! I slammed the top and got up groggily from my bed. I went over to my window and pulled back the curtains and the Californian sun shone through. I grinned to myself as I saw two birds chirping merrily. I went to the bathroom and took a glance at myself in the mirror. my blonde monster had gone haywire again. I stepped into my bath cubicle thing and a had a good long warm shower. not before long, My step-mom shrieked for me to come down for breakfast. you see she married my dad when... Nah! I'm gonna start bawling if I talk about it. I absolutely hated the fact that Susan had taken my mothers place so quickly and gotten two twin sons with my dad as well. I grabbed my sandwich and ran towards school.

Once I got there I knew if I bother talking to anyone there I was just gonna be called a geek. So, I just kept my head down and walked swiftly toward the library. I sat and grabbed a book and started reading. My best friend came up to me wit tears in her eyes and plopped down next to me. I got worried and held her hand.

"hey," she said.

"whats up?" I asked.

"I'm moving to New York," she replied.

I gave her a bear hug and cried out my eyes as well. My heart broke. Thalia and I had been the bestest of friends since first grade. The first bell rang and we rushed to class. It was the same old schedule. I got in, got mocked for being a geeky nerd, took my notes and left when the bell rang. Well, this happened in every class I went to.

when the last bell rang, I grabbed my bag from the locker and left school. Too devastated to talk to anyone. when I reached home I was greeted by a shock. my step-mom greeted me with " honey, sorry to tell you we are moving to new York."

**A/N: okay so guyz this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. Please review and comment to tell me if it is good. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter it belongs to Rick Riordan. **

** Don't judge me.**

Percy POV

"Perseus Jackson! You better get your butt to the table right now. You are going to be extremely late!" my mom, Sally, screamed at me.

"Coming mom!" I shrieked back.

You see I love my mom and all but sometimes I really hated it when she woke me up I the morning like this. I rolled out of bed, dragged myself to the bathroom and started brushing when I heard a door burst open.

"Oh! Your awake, I thought you were still sleeping. Hehe," my mom said.

I gave her a sarcastic look and continued brushing. After my nice warm shower I ate my cereal and was about to leave when Paul, my step-dad came rushing forward and said that he was ready too.

We climbed into his Mercedes and took off. We rushed past the busy streets of New York.

**XXXXXXX**

Once at school, me and my step-dad split up and went our separate paths. As soon as I reached my locker and opened it, I was greeted by a ….

"Peeerrrcyyy! Where were you? I have been waiting for you!"

I groaned as I replied with an annoyed scowl "What now Rachel?"

She placed a long finger, which clearly had been manicured recently, on my chest and placed a hand on my bicep. I looked her up and down. I turned away with disgust.

She was wearing a tight fitting tank top which showed off really too much of her and a tiny skirt that barely covered her butt. Along with that she was wearing too much red lipstick, fake eyelashes and a layer of foundation and eye shadow.

Now, I know many boys would probably like this but I am not like that. I just took my books and walked to class as first bell rang. As I walked to class, girls looked into my sea green eyes and looked as if I had just hypnotised all of them. Some of them looked at me and winked at me showing me their call me sign with the pinkie and thumb.

As I walked into math and took my seat all the girls crowded by my seat and all the boys just stared at me enviously. Luckily, I was saved by the cooing girls as Ms. Roberts walked in. She went on and on the entire period about algebra and something like that. I just blindly copied everything and didn't bother.

With some more of boring subjects, lunch me along. I sat my table with my best-friends and their girl-friends. Jason and Piper, Grover and Juniper, Frank and Hazel and Nico. They all kept pestering me to get a girl-friend, while I protested saying that I hadn't found the girl yet.

Not before long, lunch was over and I had Marine Biology. We had to name the fishes that had been kept there. This was quite easy as for some weird reason I was good at anything related to water.

When the last bell rang, I scurried out of school careful not to be pestered by Rachel again. I climbed into the Mercedes and drove out of Goode High School.

**A/N: okay so my 2nd chapter is done. Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes. Review comment and share. Tell me how it is. Thank you.!**


	3. Moving in

**I would like to say thank you to those who favourited it, reviewed it and added alerts and those who read it. I never thought that I could get so much in 3 days. Special thanks to the Guest Reviewer for the encouragement. k so no more delay 3rd chapter is up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! Rick Riordan does!**

Annabeth POV

We walked out of the aeroplane and were about to exit when we realised that we had left one more bag on the luggage claim.

"Annabeth, honey, do u mind grabbing that for us while I go to the washroom to fix my make-up?" Susan said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No! Sure I would absolutely love to go," I grumbled.

I dropped my bag and left my parents and my step-siblings there as I trotted over to the belt. You see what I mean. They couldn't have come over with me to pick it up. Nooooo, Susan just had to fix her make-up. I waited for at least 15 minutes before the stupid bag could come. Only when I saw it, I recognised it as Susan's. It was the bag filled with cosmetics. Now wasn't that nice. Send the kid to pick up an extremely heavy bag with cosmetics. Good job! I dragged it over grumbling something about dad and Susan.

After two hours of an extremely torturous ride, we finally reached to our new house. It was chocolate brown with big, glass window panes and a tiny cement staircase leading up to the door. Around it were colourful flowers with a fence around them. I took my grey suitcase and hand bag and walked to the staircase in awe.

My parents and step-siblings followed suit after me.

"Dad where are the keys?" I enquired.

"Ummm… I gave them to Susan," he replied hastily.

"Did not," she protested.

"Did too," he said back.

"Hold on, let me check," she said.

She rummaged in her bag for quite some time and finally held up a pair of silver keys. You see, she is so busy sorting herself and other unimportant things, she didn't even know she had keys of our new house.

"Found it," she said sheepishly.

She threw the keys to me. I hastily opened the door and my mouth was left hanging. I walked in and saw a spiral of wooden staircases leading up. Toward the front there already was a TV set with couches and everything. There was also a bar kitchen. I took my bags and didn't bother about the rest. I sprinted up and entered my room. It was my favourite shade of grey and had a purple owl pillow on the grey bed. The first thought that entered my head….

"Thanks Dad!" I screamed from above excitedly.

"Glad you like it honey!" he shouted back.

I went back into my room and swiftly unpacked and organised all my clothes.

I lay on my bed for some time and listened to the radio. Suddenly, the new song by Taylor Swift 'Welcome To New York' played, and I burst out laughing thinking 'I sure am'.

Soon it was 7 pm and time for dinner. I rushed downstairs to see some of my favourite dishes on the table. Wow, New York sure has brought me some good surprises.

I sat down in my new to-be permanent seat and gobbled up my food. For some weird reason my step-mom was being very nice to me. Wonder what happened?

"Oh, honey, tomorrow you will be attending Goode High school just nearby."

Could things get any better? A nice step-mom, a beautiful house and a high school that is one of the top ones in New York. (**A/N just made up). **Little did I know things could definitely get better.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guyz. Really appreciate it. Read, Review and Share thanks!**


	4. Meeting her

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJ or any of its characters! Rick Riordan does!**

PERCY POV

As I reached home, I was greeted by a

"Percy! We have new neighbours on our street. Why don't you go ahead and give them a basket of my blue chocolate chip cookies?'

That statement sounded like a statement, not exactly a question. So I lied with a

"Sure mom, I will go only when I finish my homework."

"Perseus Jackson! Don't you dare lie to me. Don't give me that look, I know your little excuses."

"Ugh, fine Mom!" I replied exhaustedly.

I grabbed the basket and waddled out the door. But, not before shutting the curtains. Now, you must be wondering why? Well, you see my mom's cookies are the best of the best. I really couldn't help stuffing a couple into my house. Then, I suddenly remembered that I hadn't taken the address. I stared ahead exasperatedly, not wanting to walk back home. Luckily, I didn't need to because I saw a beautiful chocolate brown house which I had never seen before.

I strutted forward at knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello, how may I help you? Oh, you must be our new neighbour?" said a man with a light stubble and blackish white hair.

"Umm yeah I'm Percy, your new neighbour; I just came by to drop of a basket of cookies from my mom."

Suddenly, a flustered woman (probably his wife) came forward with 2 twin boys in her arms who were pulling at her hair.

"Oh, hi there didn't see you," she greeted.

"Yeah, hi I am Percy, your new neighbour. Just came by to drop of these cookies," I replied hastily.

I gave them the basket and waved goodbye as I walked away. Hmmm, they seem like really nice people. As I walked towards the door of my own house, I saw my mom yank open the door and ask

"How are they?"

I laughed at my mom's eagerness and walked in.

[next morning at school]

I walked into school and witnessed a girl next to my locker. My first thought would have been ugh, Rachel. But it was a bunch of blonde princess curls. I walked up to my locker, opened my locker, too fast. The locker door banged open, smacking her on her face. Luckily, my reflexes were pretty fast and I managed to catch her before she hit the floor

The first thing I noticed or reacted about was not whether she was hurt or not, it was her beautiful, scared grey eyes.

I pulled her up and apologised profusely asking her whether she was okay.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Just my face feels like it is on fire right now."

"Oh god! You look new; let me help you to your class."

"Oh that's nice of you! Here is my timetable."

"Oh would you look at that! We have the same classes, except I have Marine Biology and you have Architecture."

"Wow, talk about a co-incidence."

We walked towards our first class and girls gave her creepy, mean glares. Really, I don't understand these girls. As, we walked into math, there were only 2 seats left at the back, so we settled in there. Ms. Roberts walked in and introduced the new girl. Turns out, her name is Annabeth and she was from California. Then, she went on blabbering about the coming project on the new topic we were going to learn about. Meanwhile, I got intimidated by Annabeth's eyes. Her eyes could be a soft grey and sometimes a stormy grey. It talks all about her different mixed up personality. She just sighed when she realised that I wasn't taking any notes and staring at her. Soon, the bell rang and we moved on to English. also known to me as dad because you see he is my step-dad.

"Okay class so today we are going to discuss about your new role-play 'Romeo and Juliet'"

All the girls squealed in delight and excitement while the boys groaned.

"Okay no boring attitudes please and no too much excitement," he said.

He assigned us our groups and when my name was called out, I realised that I was paired with Annabeth. Well, not as bad as I thought it would be. We also had the kissing scene. Surprise! Surprise! He then told us to start reading the scene given to us individually. Sadly, my ADHD and dyslexia caught on so I just struggled to understand any of it.

The lunch bell rang and I invited Annabeth to sit with us. She surprisingly agreed to and cheerfully came over. I introduced her to my friends who you already know and vice-versa.

Soon we were in Biology and had to pick our lab partners to dissect a frog. Annabeth and I were the only non-couple in the room so we were with each other. The instructor wrote down the instructions and we attempted to follow it. The problem was that I was a klutz so Annabeth had to help me out quite a bit. We had quite a few awkward moments like when her hand was leading my down the middle of the frog while we stared into each other's eyes and the bell suddenly rang and we both reluctantly broke eye contact and were on our ways to MB and her Architecture when I stuttered nervously," Hey come over to my house today for the role play."

"Yeah, that is a good idea," she replied, "let us meet outside school"

Now that Annabeth and I had connected, Marine Biology was boring but hey, it was my best subject so can't complain. After the last bell Annabeth and I met up and started our short journey to my house.

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters sorry! Hope you like it though. Review, comment and Share! Thanks!**


	5. Romeo and Juliet

**Firstly I'm so sorry about the long delay. Just caught up with a lot of homework and stuff. Ya know? So, happy 2015 and Merry Christmas! Got a new chapter up so… enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV **

As we entered Percy's house he yelled up "Mom! We are home!"

"Who's we? Ooooohhhh it's a she," she said with a smirk on her face, "hi, honey! What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, Mrs. Jackson," I replied back.

"Don't call me that! Call me Sally."

"Shall we go in?" Percy called out from down the hall.

As I walked in, there were posters all about fishes, marine biology and the ocean.

"You really like the ocean, huh?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

A couple of moments passed by with complete silence of us staring at each other.

"So shall we start?" I asked abruptly.

"Sure, let's do it."

_Percy _

**_(Taking_****_Annabeth's hand)_****If I profane with my unworthiest hand**

**This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:**

**My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand**

**To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss**

_Annabeth _

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this,_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

Percy

Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?

_Annabeth _

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

**Percy **

**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.**

**They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.**

_Annabeth_

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

**Percy **

**Then move not, while my prayer's** **effect I take.**

By this time I and Percy were completely into each other's words. They stared intently into each other's eyes. His big warm hand around her small delicate one. They took in one another's words as they were saying them for real. I peered down at the script and stared at the action. _He kisses her._ I looked up once again to gaze into his green eyes but seeing the eyelids closed and his face leaning forward. She leaned forward too but just then, spoiling the moment, came a knock and a creak of an opening door. Percy and I jumped apart and just then Sally walked in, bringing a plate of cookies. For some weird reason the cookies she had brought in had blue chocolate chips. Huh? She left the room and Percy stood there in the other side of the room. He was sheepishly ruffling his already ruffled hair.

"Shall we continue… if you want to of course?" I stammered.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Why do you think I asked?"

We both repeated our lines and immediately got into our characters.

When the action came forward, he leaned forward again and I leaned forward too. Suddenly, his lips were pressing mine. For a minute I didn't reply but then I kissed him back. Our lips were moving in synch. His pink soft lips not pressing too preasurefully but at a good pace. After a couple of seconds we broke apart.

"Wow!" we both said at the same time. I giggled silently.

"Well this was fun, want to continue the script tomorrow? I got to go!" I asked

"I had fun too, see you tomorrow at school and then let's meet up in your house."

"Perfect!"

He walked me to the front door and waved goodbye, then closed the door shut. I screamed girlishly which I have never done. Huh? Never thought I had it in me.

**A/N: Okay so I hope that made up for the last chapter. Comment, share and review! Thanks and enjoy!**


	6. Thalia!

**A/n: Really sorry guys, was busy with exams and school events and Indonesia ****and such so couldn't upload. But, no more chit chat, here's the new chappie- **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own PJO or any of its characters.**

Man, yesterday was one heck of a day. It was one of the best days I had ever had in a really long time, I thought to myself as I locked my apartment and set foot on the streets of Manhattan. I passed Percy's house just as he popped his head out the window and did a double take on seeing me. I grinned to myself. His sea green eyes glistening in the bright sunlight, his jet black hair… and of course I was interrupted by…

"Hey Chase! Wait up we'll walk together."

"Hey! Aren't you up early… seaweed brain?"

"Seaweed brain? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I just figured. Since you have sea creatures all over your room, and you have a… interesting brain and sea green eyes, I should maybe call you, seaweed brain."

"Great, give me a few minutes to think of one for you," he said with a frown.

"Anything except Annie, works."

"Ha-ha, now why would that be?"

"Mmph, not fond of it, at all"

"Ok, then how about… Wise girl?"

"Whatever, but why that?"

By that time we had reached Goode High school and were walking to our lockers which were surprisingly next to each other. I was stashing my bag in my locker when someone bumped into me.

"Sorry, my bad," she said.

"No problem"

I looked up to find a girl with pale blue eyes and choppy black hair.

"Thalia?!" I yelled in disbelief while enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Hey, Annie, I didn't know you were coming here too! Today is my first day."

"Yeah well, have you gotten your timetable?"

"I was on my way"

"I remember the way from yesterday, come on. Hey, Percy you coming?"

"Sure, class doesn't start till 15 minutes later anyways." He shrugged.

As we walked I realised that Thalia and Percy were cousins. Really, didn't see that coming.

X-X

"Okay, Thalia Grace, right? Let's see… here we go, your new buddy is Luke Castellan."

" Allriightt! Now he's a good guy" Percy said once we got outside the admissions office.

"Okay, kelp head where do I find this guy?"

"Go to the 'Jock centre'." He paused.

" Oh right, hehe you don't know where that is. Follow me."

"You got a newbie here Luke," one of his guys said.

When I glanced over at Thalia I saw her eyes glaze over and tears brimming at the edges.

I looked over to see who Luke was and understood her sudden burst of emotions. How did I not see this coming? Of course he would be here.

I cleared my throat, "Let's go Percy."

"What why?"

I directed towards Thalia who was still frozen in shock.

"Oh, ok," He said, a worried look coming over his face.

As we got out, I embraced Thalia as she cried on my shoulder.

"Relax you don't need to remember that incident again. Hold yourself together." I told her in her ear quietly.

"I know, but just seeing him…" she burst into tears again.

As I started rubbing her back she suddenly regained her normal self-confident posture.

"Excuse me," she announced.

As she left I remembered Percy standing there.

"Listen Percy, I know that you are really curious to find out what happened. But, I cant break my trust with Thalia. I really hope you understand. All you can do, is be there for her." I said.

"I totally understand. I just need to be her cousin when shes weak. Oh, here she comes."

"Hey, Thals, what do you have first period." I asked

"uhhh I have Maths"

"Awesome! We have the same class." Percy remarked.

"lets get going" I said.

As we entered class and the teacher started teaching I tore up a paper from my notebook and scribbled: _thanks, a lot._

I crumpled this paper into a ball and threw at Percy when the teacher (haven't gotten the hang of their names yet) had her back to the class.

He turned to me and mouthed, no problem.

See, that's why I like that guy so much. I remembered yesterdays romeo and Juliet scene and… how much I loved it. I couldn't wait for the session today.

**A/N: yay! Thalia's here! And she brought a hell lot of drama with her. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the BFF moment. Review, comment, share, favourite, follow etc. Sorry for the delay again.** **Byeeeee!**


	7. Awkward!

**Chapter 7: Awkward?!**

**A/N: sorry guys for the late chappie again. New term just started and I've been pretty busy lately. Am gonna try to be more regular though. Thank you to all the followers, reviewers and alerters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry guys, the previous chapter had to be Annabeth POV because I needed this to be a Percy POV.**

* * *

_Fri0003: well I guess she was over reacting a bit. Romeo and Juliet… were you talking about Percy and Annabeth? If you were, this chapter might answer your question. Thanks for the support though. Hopefully I'll be more regular with it. Thanks for reviewing._

* * *

**Percy POV **

As I read the crumpled piece of paper, I grinned to myself. I couldn't wait for today evening. I wonder where she lived. Find out soon enough though. As maths continued to drone on I looked around the class and my eyes finally landed on Annabeth. She had princess like blonde curls and these intense grey eyes which could be either angry at you or far way or distant. Hold up, when did I ever start thinking like this about girls. Just then the bell rang. We grabbed our books and started walking in the hallway. Annabeth and Thals were gossiping about girly stuff when I noticed many guys giving me the glare. What did I do? Was it Annabeth? Nah can't be can it. That reminded me and I grinned to myself. I hadn't seen Rachel all day. As I was enjoying the pleasure…

"Perrrrccyyy! Where have you been all day! Ive been waiting for you. Haven't you ever heard? Never keep a girl waiting."

Annabeth looked towards me and raised an eyebrow. Thalia just smirked. Help I mouthed.

" Uhh I don't know who you are but I'm new and kelp head's cousin so bye!" Thalia said.

Thank you Thalia! But that wasn't enough to make the demon go away.

"Ack, and who are you, other girl with my Perce?"

"Firstly, I don't like you and this is…" I groaned.

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Now if you excuse us we gotta get to English." Thalia shrugged her off.

* * *

As we entered the other side of the building spending all our time complaining about Rachel I remembered our play again. We walked in and took our seats. Paul talked about the criteria we will be graded on and started explaining our new chapter. I zoned out again and time flew by.

* * *

Soon enough it was lunch. I brought Annabeth and Thalia to my table and introduced them to each other, also Thalia and Jason were siblings.

Jason suddenly cleared his throat, "Did you meet…." And gave us weird looks as Annabeth and I made violent don't ask about Luke signs.

"Did you meet Paul?" asked Jason.

Nice save I mouthed. He nodded slightly.

We finished lunch and all our other lessons.

* * *

Annabeth and I were walking to her house which by the way was near my house when she felt over her pockets for her keys. Her eyes widened and she swore loudly.

"What?!" I asked her completely bewildered.

"Its just that, I was to take the house keys as my parents and brothers have gone to Disneyland for the weekend and they will only be back on Sunday night." She said in a single shaky breath

"I guess you could ask Thalia?"

"Oh yeah ok. Ok."

As we entered my house she ran to the telephone and called up Thalia. They had a hurried conversation. By the end of it she looked shocked and scared.

"Shes not at home tonight." She said

"It is a Friday night. I guess you could stay at my place. If you want to of course."

" Well… okay I guess I have to."

We went up to my room and she made herself at home. I told her she could sleep on the bed in my room while I slept on the couch in the living room. She looked comfortable with that.

We both took a deep breath and I said, " Lets get started on Romeo and Juliet."

**A/N: hope you liked it. Review, comment, share, follow, favourite. ****I'll try to update more often. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Percy's house **

**A/N: thanks a lot for the reviews, favourites, followers etc. Hope you like this upcoming chappie, had fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Rick riordan does. Stop making me do this. *cries***

* * *

_Dizzara430: I am so happy you liked it. I really liked that plot. Hopefully you like the one in this chappie. Thanks for reviewing._

_Fri0003: I guess it did seem a bit cliché. I guess, I just couldn't think of another book with that type of drama and romance. But not much happens around the Romeo and Juliet sequence. I just needed a way for Annabeth and Percy to be acquaintances. Thanks a lot for the encouragement though. I'm really really glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing._

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I have to admit, I was a bit uneasy and uncomfortable staying at a boys' house overnight. But, there was Sally and Percy had already agreed to sleep in the living room. That made the whole situation a lot easier. I was dreading talking to my dad. What would he say? I climbed down the stairs and took the landline. I dialled his number. A few rings later he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard him ask.

"Hey dad this is Annabeth," I replied.

"Oh honey, who's number is this?"

"About that, im in Percy's house and im staying overnight."

"WHAT! WHY? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SET OF KEYS I GAVE YOU?"

I held the phone atleast an inch away from ear.

" Relax dad, im going to sleep in his room and hes sleeping in the living room," I took a deep breath and continued, " about the keys, I left it at home accidentally."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Sally held her hand out gesturing for the phone. She took it and I sat on the couch. She and my dad spoke for about 5 minutes till she turned around and gave me thumbs up.

"Oh, and Annabeth me and Paul are going out for dinner so, you and Percy are cooking your own dinner. Help yourself to the fridge."

We practiced our play though this time not kissing as it was already uneasy enough.

* * *

We were called down by Sally soon enough. She looked pretty in a blue dress with silver heels.

"OK, kids take care don't get too naughty and try not to burn the place down."

"MOM!" Percy said, both of us blushing profusely.

As she left, I asked him, "Sooo, what do you wanna…''

"Pizza!" he said pumping his fists up in the air.

"Well do you have the ingredients?"

"Duh!"

We went to the fridge and got out dry yeast and bread flour. I took out the recipe book from the drawer and read out:

_1 1/2 cups warm water (105°F-115°F)_

_1 package (2 __1/4 teaspoons) of active dry yeast_

_3 1/2 cups bread flour_

_2 Tbsp olive oil_

_2 teaspoons salt_

_1 teaspoon sugar_

Percy took out a large bowl and I poured the water into a kettle and put it on for heating.

"I bet I can make better pizza topping than you." He said smirking.

"I bet you can't."

" Lets have a competition then!"

" oh! Its on chase."

I poured the warm water in and he sprinkled the yeast. Around 5 minutes later the yeast had dissolved and it began to foam. We put in salt sugar and the oil. Percy was yanking open the flour packet when it suddenly opened leaving a surprised Percy covered with flour all over. I laughed hysterically and clutched my stomach which was beginning to cramp up. He took a handful of flour and walked over to where I was standing

"Oh no you don't…"

I was blasted with white powder. He fell to the floor laughing I took a handful of flour and smeared it all over his clothes. He did the same. We ran around the kitchen table attacking each other with bags of flour. By the end of it all the flour in the kitchen had run out. I examined the entire kitchen which looked like it had been snowed on and saw a big black mound. I walked towards it my eyes all scrunched up. It was a bloody spider.

I yelped loudly and hid behind Percy.

"What is it?" he asked looking around frantically.

A single tear rolled down my eyes. I had a long history with spiders.

I gestured towards it.

He took the damned creature and tossed it out the window. By then I was shaking and crying horribly. He turned towards me and walked over. He looked down into my eyes with concern swimming in his green eyes.

"Hey, it's gone. No more spider." He said.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

He hugged me and said, "What are friends for?"

**A/N: hope you guys like this chappie. Had fun writing it. Review, comment, share, follow, favorite etc.**


	9. Movie or Monopoly?

**Chapter 9: movie or monopoly?**

**A/N: thank you so much guyz for the favs, followers… I had a major case of writers block and I apologize for the time delay. **

* * *

_Fri0003: im so glad you liked it. I love your idea. I actually have a great idea to add in to yours! Thanks for reviewing! The story about the play might not be in this chappie but in 2-3 more._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of these characters. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this fanfic.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV **

Friends, yeah we were just friends, nothing more. I smiled casually at Percy and walked out of his embrace and into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and my lips were puffy.

I splashed water on my face and heard a knock on the door followed by, "you ok in there?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," I called out.

The truth was I wasn't. This spider showing up brought back bad memories. I remembered my mother. I shook the memories off, took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal a worried Percy.

"Hey," I started.

"So, what happened? Bad memories?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I replied with a question.

"I could see it in your eyes." He replied quietly.

We stood there, my eyes staring into his. No Annabeth you are not gonna do this. A few uncomfortable moments passed and then Percy abruptly asked, "You wanna watch Jurassic World or play Monopoly?"

"How about Jurassic World?" I answered with a laugh.

I plopped down like a sack of potatoes on his couch. He went over to the DVD player and slipped the DVD in. The movie began. We were halfway through the movie when I heard a loud grumble from the left side. I looked over suspiciously and raised one eyebrow towards him.

"I'm hungry," he said.

He paused the movie and went to the kitchen. He opened up one of the top shelf cupboards and frowned while peering inside it. He grinned with joy and plucked it off. I walked over to the kitchen and stared at him, confused.

"Do you even know how to make pancakes?"

"Yeah I totally do. But, can you make it for me?" he asked.

I glared at him but snatched the box out of his hands, grabbed a bowl and asked him how many he wanted.

"Six!" he replied.

"SIX whole pancakes!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

"WHAT?! I am a growing boy." He said in response.

I face palmed and continued. I was just about to pour it onto the pan but he stopped me and added blue food coloring to it. I shook my head, man, he's one weird guy. I put the pancakes on the plate and brought it out to him.

"FINALLY! What took you so long?"

"I had to make six pancakes that's what."

He shrugged. He chomped down on the pancakes like a monster and they were gone in under 2 minutes. I shook my head silently.

"Lets not watch the movie…" he said.

"Great idea. So, what'd you wanna do then instead?" I paused and waited to see if he had any suggestions, seeing as he had none I said, "Let's just talk? If you want to of course…." I trailed off.

"Umm sure. So lets start with family"

"Okay, I live with my step-mom and dad. They also have 2 twin sons called Bobby and Matthew. You see, my mom passed away in a car crash when I was 7 years old." I paused and let a tear roll down, "we were very close." Then suddenly the bars surrounding the jail where all my tears were trapped broke off. It was like a waterfall down my face. I didn't know why I was telling him all this, no one knew except Thalia. He was just so easy to talk to. I looked up expecting to see him looking all sad, pitiful and worried for me, instead I was surprised by the look of understanding. He saw the confused look on my face and replied,

"My dad, he was the captain of a ship. One night he was on board when an enormous storm broke out. The ship was broken to pieces and everyone on it died. I know what it feels like to lose a parent."

I hugged him and a few seconds later he hugged me back.

"I think that's enough for tonight, don't you?" I said.

"Yeah I'm tired too." He replied.

I walked away to his room and greeted him goodnight. Before I left and shut the door he said, "You know I haven't told anyone that before. Not even Grover who's my best friend or Thalia or Nico who are my cousins. Everyone thinks he's on holiday."

"Guess what? I haven't told anyone except Thalia about my Mother either."

He smiled and went off to sleep.

I walked into his room and lay my head down and drifted off.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I promise I will make up for it in the next chapter. Read, review, share, follow etc. Thank you! **


End file.
